<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer Alone by Lonesome_Edric (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642584">No Longer Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lonesome_Edric'>Lonesome_Edric (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blightcest, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lonesome_Edric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-shot. For Edric Blight, finding love is easier said than done when every potential partner has been chased away by his overbearing and judgmental parents. But in an ironic twist of fate, he may not have to fear being alone forever after all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edric Blight/Emira Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda embarrassing, since it's the first time I've ever written incest, and only the second time I've ever uploaded smut anywhere (and my first smut fic, which I posted to FanFiction, I deleted because it wasn't that good) and my writing sucks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric Blight lie upon the velvet sheets of his four-poster bed, lost in thought. Night had fallen over Blight Manor; Emira was taking a shower in the bathroom attached to the twin’s bedroom, and their younger sister Amity had already retired to her room down the hall.</p><p>The twin’s few friends thought it odd that they were still sharing a bedroom at 16 years old, but it wasn’t as though they had a say in it; for whatever reason, Mr. and Mrs. Blight refused to allow their eldest separate rooms, despite there being plenty of spares in the manor. Edric didn’t see the point in depriving them of their privacy; but then, maybe it was the very reason he was feeling so depressed that night...</p><p>Edric’s girlfriend had broken up with him. Again. This was only the 14th time he’d been dumped, and he wasn’t alone... Emira’s latest boyfriend split with her just a few days ago. The fact that the twins still shared a bedroom made it nearly impossible to have any privacy when bringing boyfriends and girlfriends over, which they believed was Odalia Blight’s way of discouraging them from dating at all. No doubt their parents already had picked out the perfect matches for their children from among the other noble’s progeny. Edric had a hunch that his mother wanted him to pair up with Amity’s friend Boscha in a couple years... as to who they might’ve picked for Emira, he could only guess.</p><p>Edric’s latest girlfriend hadn’t dumped him for some fault of his own. No, every person he and Emira had ever dated was persuaded to end their relationship by his and Emira’s parents. They usually did this through blackmail; the simple threat of having them expelled from Hexside was usually enough. And when that didn’t work, Alador Blight kept all manner of insidious curses on hand to rid his children of any undesirable partners.</p><p>That’s how Edric lost his Grom date. Emira’s had chickened out, but from what Edric could tell, his date was brave enough to stand up to his parents... and his father repaid her by turning her into a wereboar.</p><p>“Still moping?” Came a voice from the other end of the room. Edric sat up; Emira had emerged from the shower, the fragrance of her shampoo lingering about her as she stood there in a violet bathrobe.</p><p>“Just leave me alone,” said Edric.</p><p>“Sure you don’t wanna talk?” Emira pressed.</p><p>“What’s there to talk about?” Edric asked. “Maybe I should try hanging out with that Boscha girl... who knows, maybe I can gross her out enough that mom and dad will give up on her.”</p><p>“Not gonna work,” Emira lamented. “If your right, and mom and dad have already picked out your blushing bride, nothing short of dark magic is going to stop it.”</p><p>“You think I should take a leaf out of dad’s book?” Edric inquired. “Have her cursed? Make her disappear?”</p><p>“Do you want mom and dad off your back, or not?” Emira asked. “Titan knows I do...”</p><p>“So who are you to lecture me about solving my problems when you can’t even fix your own?” Edric snapped.</p><p>“Forget I said anything,” said Emira, sitting down on the edge of his bed.</p><p>“Well whatever happens, you won’t have to worry about being stuck with me forever,” Edric reminded her.</p><p>Emira hung her head in shame. “I’m sorry I said that about you,” she told her brother. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, it’s just... I want to be free to determine my own path.”</p><p>“Not gonna happen, not with mom and dad breathing down our necks,” said Edric bitterly.</p><p>“You didn’t let me finish,” said Emira. “I’ve... been doing a lot of thinking lately. About mom and dad. About us. And it occurred to me... maybe being stuck with you wouldn’t be so bad.”</p><p>Edric gave Emira a puzzled look. She had this strange little smile on her face, and she was blushing. He got a funny feeling about the way she was looking at him; it made him nervous, but there was also a peculiar feeling of curiosity welling in the back of his mind.</p><p>“What are you saying?” Edric asked her tentatively.</p><p>“I’m saying I don’t want to be alone, either,” she elaborated. “And in this world, you’re all I’ve got.”</p><p>Edric was only vaguely aware of Emira fiddling with the sash of her robe as his mind struggled to process her words. Then, before he could stop her, Emira closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>Edric’s mind went blank. He might’ve died and gone to heaven, or simply fainted from the shock of it. But after a few moments his brain caught up with him and he realized that Emira, his twin sister, was kissing him as he’d never been kissed before. She cupped his face in her hands and brushed her tongue against his lips, parting them and slipping her tongue inside, causing him to moan in pleasure.</p><p>None of the girls Edric had ever dated could compare to this. Without thinking, he put his hands on Emira’s waist and pulled her closer to him, not yet realizing that her sash had fallen away and that her robe was now open, exposing her bare torso.</p><p>Emira pulled back for a moment and shrugged, causing her robe to slide from her shoulders and pool at her waist. There was a full moon outside, blue-white rays pouring through the window, illuminating her stark white skin.</p><p>Edric hadn’t realized up until that moment just how beautiful his sister was. His eyes roamed over the subtle curves of her breasts, crowned with deep red nipples, her thin hourglass figure, and lingered over the thatch of emerald green hair between her legs. He didn’t care that it was wrong (it’d certainly never stopped him before) all that mattered to him was that Emira was the most gorgeous young woman he’d ever laid eyes on... and that she wanted him.</p><p>“Emira...” Edric whispered in the dark, his breath caught in his chest.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Emira teased. “I thought you, of all people, would be the one to appreciate it.”</p><p>“Have you... done this before?” Edric probed.</p><p>“Nope,” Emira answered. Edric’s heart skipped a beat. “I wanted to save myself for someone special, I guess...”</p><p>Edric chuckled softly. The last time he’d heard Emira say that, she was 13 years old and very naive. He was sure he’d catch her with her latest boyfriend in an empty classroom on the teacher’s desk sooner or later, but it seemed he’d misjudged her... but then, how long had she been nursing these feelings for him? Was this just coming on now, after having every one of her boyfriends driven off by their controlling parents? Or was it always there, and he simply hadn’t noticed before?</p><p>Edric was so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Emira unbuttoning his pajama shirt, not until she pushed it off his shoulders and tossed it aside. Edric simply sat back on his elbows, following Emira’s lead as she pulled off his socks, undid the ties to his pants, and then pulled those down along with his underwear.</p><p>Now both of them were naked, and the tip of Edric’s erect member was pressed against Emira’s feminine folds. With no patience for foreplay, Emira leaned forward so that he slipped inside of her easily, her inner walls stretching to accommodate him. Edric grabbed her hips and flipped the two of them over so that Emira was beneath him; as he did, his entire length slid into Emira’s core, and she gasped in pleasure.</p><p>Edric kissed her again, playing with her tongue as he began to slowly rock his hips. Any inhibition he might’ve felt a few minutes ago was gone, replaced by a burning, insatiable desire for the exquisite creature joined with him. His hands roamed over every inch of Emira’s naked flesh, cupping her breasts and squeezing her buttocks as he made love to her, not caring that she was his twin sister, not caring that they were committing incest, only focusing on the warmth that engulfed him, and the smooth, hot flesh that no other boy would ever see or touch...</p><p>Edric buried his face in Emira’s hair, still damp from her shower, inhaling the sweet flowery aroma of her shampoo as he undid her braid. Emira rolled them over so that he had easier access; Edric kissed her again as he unwound her braid, allowing the emerald locks to spill down her back and over shoulders. He stroked her hair lovingly as she gyrated her hips against his groin, and he felt the pressure growing within.</p><p>Edric could hold back no longer; he flipped them over once more and ploughed into Emira like a wild boar. Emira clutched the sheets in her fists, arching her back and crying to the heavens as her brother came within her.</p><p>Edric didn’t know it, but Emira had cast a muffling spell on their bedroom door before getting in the shower to insure that no one would hear that crying out each other’s names in pleasure... come morning, mom and dad would be none the wiser to what the siblings had done.</p><p>Edric collapsed on top of her, nestling his face in the crook of her neck, panting from exhaustion. Emira ran her fingers through his short green hair, cradling him against her.</p><p>“Emira...” he panted. “Just tell me one thing... when did this start...?”</p><p>“After my last breakup...” Emira confessed. “I don’t want to leave anything to chance anymore, Edric... I don’t want to be alone...”</p><p>“You won’t be,” Edric promised.</p><p>Edric and Emira had no idea what the future held for them. But, as they fell asleep in each other’s arms that night, exhausted yet happy, they knew they would at least have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's it. Feel free to leave a comment letting me know your thoughts; I've been on AO3 for a few years now, but this is the first fic I've uploaded to this site.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On A Clear Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this originally was going to be a one-shot... but I ended writing another chapter, and now it's a two shot. This will likely be the last chapter I write, unless I come up with any more ideas. Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes; when it comes to smut, I find it difficult to proofread my own work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric and Emira couldn't continue indulge their newfound desires at home without arousing suspicion. It wasn't just their nosy little sister they had to worry about; mom had to be keeping tabs on them to have driven off every single one of their dates. They didn't know if she was using her oracle magic, or if she was simply keeping her ear to the ground... given all the trouble they'd been getting into at school, Emira suggested that their teachers- or perhaps Principal Bump- were keeping their parents in the loop about the goings-on at Hexside.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Edric asked her when Emira shared her theory. "Because mom and dad don't seem to know that Amity is hanging out with Willow and Luz..."</p><p>"Mom and dad trust Amity," Emira explained. "So they don't need Bump to keep an eye on her. And if she was using her oracle magic, she would know what Amity's been up to. We just need to make sure we don't fool around anywhere near the house or in school, unless we wanna get busted."</p><p>"Any ideas?" Edric inquired.</p><p>"I was kind of hoping you would have some for once," Emira suggested.</p><p>Edric pondered their situation for a moment. Nowhere in Bonesborough would do; if they were spotted together at any of the inns, it could spark rumors, and it wouldn't be long before those rumors reached their parent's ears. There was the Owl House... knowing Eda, she wouldn't judge them too harshly. Only problem was Amity hanging out there; they couldn't be sure she wouldn't tattle on them again, even if she seemed to have changed. They could always threaten to tell mom about her and Willow, but Edric would've preferred Mittens didn't know about their relationship at all.</p><p>Also, there were too many people congregating in the Owl House for their liking. They needed somewhere more private, out of the way. Somewhere no one had set foot in a long time, a place that people avoided-</p><p>Wait...</p><p>"What about Clawthorne Manor?" Edric suggested.</p><p><em>"Clawthorne Manor!?!"</em> Emira echoed. "That's your best idea?"</p><p>Clawthorne Manor was on the very edge of the Boiling Isles, perched on cliffs overlooking the sea, with a small town built on the shore beneath it. Both the town and the villa were abandoned nearly 50 years... it was said the Edalyn Clawthorne's father, an old warlock called Elijah, had gone mad and experimented on the townsfolk, turning them into monsters... they said he was building an army there to overthrow Emperor Belos, before being driven out by the Emperor’s Coven. His creations were still there, prowling the village, though the Clawthorne ancestral home remained sealed and undisturbed for half a century.</p><p>That made it the perfect place for the twins to go if they were looking for absolute privacy... if they could get past the monsters, or even get inside the manor.</p><p>“Think about it,” said Edric. “We could use our illusion magic to get past the monsters, and once we get inside the manor-”</p><p>“What if the Emperor’s Coven has placed wards around it?” Emira interrupted. “They’d have to be on the lookout for anyone trying to break in.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” said Edric. “They never actually made it to the manor, remember? Elijah Clawthorne disappeared, and the Coven got torn apart by the ghosts before they even made it to the front gate.”</p><p>“In that case, what makes you think we’ll fair any better?” Emira asked.<br/>“Those things are there to defend against an army... they won’t be expecting a couple of kids to sneak in,” Edric insisted. “C’mon; do you have any better ideas?”</p><p>As it turns out, she did not. The twins agreed to head there after school the next day. They couldn’t sneak out after dark, it would be too much of a giveaway. To insure they wouldn’t arouse suspicion, Edric and Emira went about their day as they usually would... if Bump was indeed reporting to their parents, he wouldn’t have anything to tell them about beyond their usual high-jinks. The twins were fairly certain that their parents didn’t care as much about them cutting class or pulling pranks as they did about them associating with the “wrong people”, so any of the usual trouble would be casually dismissed.</p><p>It was a long walk through the woods south of Bonesborough to get to the old Clawthorne estate. As they got closer, Edric noticed the sky beginning to darken, the sun partially obscured by blood-red clouds, and an odd coppery smell in the air.</p><p>“Be careful,” Emira warned. “I’ve heard this place is cursed; those red clouds are part of some kind spell that keeps Old Man Clawthorne’s creations alive.”</p><p>“Nobody ever told me about that,” said Edric. “Could that stuff turn us into one of those things?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Emira. “But we should be safe once we’re inside the manor.”</p><p>The gate to the village was locked, as they expected. But they’d brought along a spell to take care of it, just like when they got into the library with Luz on the night of the Wailing Star...</p><p>Once inside, they found themselves at an old fountain in the middle of a courtyard, with another gate the barred the way up to the manor itself. Clawthorne Manor loomed over the town from the cliff’s edge, a black, monolithic structure that looked as though it were built by the most nefarious practitioners of the dark arts. Edric wondered if Edalyn and Lilith Clawthorne had ever lived here; it looked even worse than their family home.</p><p>Edric walked up to the main gate, and was fishing around in his vest for another scroll when Emira suddenly yanked on his arm, pulling him into an alcove.</p><p>“What’re you-?”</p><p>“Shh!!!” Emira shushed.</p><p>It was then Edric heard it; the sound of someone shuffling past their hiding place. Edric chanced a look outside and saw a hooded, masked figure wielding a bow limping past. Edric could hear the low hiss of the creature’s labored breathing as it searched around for them. It circled the fountain twice, it’s gaze sweeping across the courtyard, bow at the ready, before shuffling away.</p><p>“One of the Old Man’s experiments,” Emira told him. “They’re slow, but there’s a lot of them wandering around the village, hiding in the buildings. We should be careful.”</p><p>“I’ll seal the gate behind us,” said Edric as he returned his attention the locked gate. “That way none of those things can follow us. There shouldn’t be any near the manor.”</p><p>“I hope not,” said Emira. “This place gives me the creeps.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not exactly my first choice for a romantic getaway, either,” Edric agreed. “But that’s the point; no one in their right mind is going to try following us in here.”</p><p>As promised, Edric unlocked the gate for them, and then made sure to fuse it shut once they were through. As creepy as this place was, Edric tried to distract himself by focusing on their goal, and what awaited them at the top of the cliff; a sweeping view of the whole island, a warm bed, some privacy, and his lover’s embrace. That was enough to keep them going all the way to the front door.</p><p>Edric used his last scroll to open the front door. Once inside the foyer, they moved some furniture to bar the door... just in case. There was an elevator that would take them to the master suite at the top of the building. Surprisingly, it still worked.</p><p>After stepping off the elevator, Edric and Emira beheld the fruits of their labor. The Old Man had kept his home well-preserved. There was a luxurious queen-sized bed dressed in a gorgeous red-and-gold bedspread, a well-stocked bar to the right of the door, and an armoire and vanity to the left. The room was smaller than expected, but it looked cozy.</p><p>Edric and Emira took to exploring the master bedroom; there was a small laboratory through a door off the main room, and a large walk-in closet behind the bar. On a stand beside the bed, Edric found a framed photograph that could only be the Clawthorne family; Elijah Clawthorne, a fierce looking man with a gaunt face, sunken eyes, mustache and beard, and a main of wild grey hair standing next to his wife- a much younger, timid looking woman- and their two daughters. Elijah Clawthorne had one hand on Eda’s shoulder, while the other held an iron-grey witch’s staff topped with an eagle.</p><p>“If this is where Eda and Lilith grew up, I don’t envy them,” Edric remarked. “This guy looks even worse than dad.”</p><p>“Everyone always said he was crazy,” Emira told him.</p><p>“Right,” said Edric. “We didn’t come here to dig through the Clawthorne’s dirty laundry, did we?”</p><p>“No we did not,” Emira agreed. “You were right; this place is perfect. Unless the Old Man decides to move back in, no one will ever find us here!”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” said Edric. “So... what do you wanna do first?”</p><p>Emira, who was still in her school uniform, winked at him and retreated into the walk-in closet. She came back out a moment later wearing a red silk bathrobe with the Clawthorne family crest embroidered on the front. Edric peered over her shoulder and saw that she’d left all of her clothes- including her underwear- on the closet floor behind her.</p><p>Edric could feel his face heating up. As eager as he was to start, an idea had come to him as he eyed the bar near the door...</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink,” he told a surprised Emira, stepping past her and vaulting over the bar.</p><p>Edric picked out a bottle of clear red liquid from the shelf; it looked like apple blood, but the date on the bottle indicated it’d expired decades ago. Perfect; apple blood got stronger the older it got. As he poured a glass for each of them, Edric just hoped it wouldn’t cause them to pass out, and handed a sour-looking Emira her glass.</p><p>Emira's expression softened as she took the glass from Edric. The twins raised their glasses, and clinked them together.</p><p>“To us,” Emira declared, tipping the glass to her lips. Edric copied her, downing his glass in one gulp, the drink burning at his throat.</p><p>“You know I don’t like foreplay, Edric,” Emira reminded her brother as he poured himself another glass. Edric chuckled softly; he liked how impatient his sister was. For her, there was no time to fool around... she didn't like being teased in this way. Emira preferred to skip right to the part where the two of them were naked and tangled up in the bedsheets.</p><p>“Sorry; forgot,” Edric lamented as he stepped around the bar. Glass still in hand, he put his arm around Emira and pulled her into a passionate kiss.</p><p>Emira eased herself off the barstool as she leaned into the kiss, deftly plucking her own glass from the bar as she eased them towards the bed. They nearly spilled their drinks as Edric’s legs came in contact with the edge of the bed; he took a moment to set their glasses aside before Emira pushed him down on the crimson bedspread.</p><p>Emira always like to undress her brother herself, like a child eager to unwrap their birthday present. That suited Edric just fine as he lie down, arms folded behind his head as he allowed Emira to tug off his boots and socks before moving to relieve him of his shirt and cowl. Both were carelessly tossed aside as Emira hooked her fingers under his pants, pulling them down. This left Edric in only a pair of burgundy colored briefs, tented by the erection that’d sprung up between his legs.</p><p>Before Emira could remove these however, Edric grabbed her and flipped them over, causing her to yelp in surprise. Before she could protest, Edric pressed his lips to hers, his hands working to untie the sash holding her robe closed. He pushed the robe down her shoulders and began gently massaging her breasts. Emira may not have liked foreplay, but she moaned against his lips all the same. Knowing that his sister would only tolerate his stalling for so long, Edric sat up. Emira allowed him to take off the rest of her robe, and Emira returned the favor by freeing his erection from his briefs, pulling them down his legs and throwing them aside with the rest of his clothes.</p><p>“I told you I don‘t like foreplay!” Emira protested as Edric positioned himself between her legs.</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war, sis,” Edric teased. Emira relaxed as he slid into her, pushing his member in as far as her body would allow. Emira threw her head back and moaned as he slowly slid back out, hooking her legs around his waist so that he plunged back in again.</p><p>Since the first time they made love nearly two weeks, the twins had only managed one other encounter, and a short-lived one at that. They’d taken their chances in a broom closet at school, but couldn’t completely undress or keep at it for long as they listened for anyone that might stumble across their hiding place.</p><p>This was how it was supposed to be. Just the two of them, free of their earthly trappings, a soft warm bed beneath their bare flesh, taking things nice and slow... savoring every touch, every feeling as they moved against one another, their flesh growing hot and slick with sweat as they made love. The musty odor of the Hexside janitor’s closet was left far behind as Edric felt Emira’s hot breath on his face, smelling of sweet apple.</p><p>Edric captured her lips with his again as he picked up the pace; Emira nudged him with her leg, indicating that she wanted to be on top. Edric obliged, and they swapped places, Emira straddling him. Her face was red and sweating, her pearl necklace glinting in the sunlight. As the sun’s rays peaked through the blood red clouds outside, it illuminated the entire room, bathing the lovers in a ruby glow. It really was romantic, more so than Edric had given it credit for.</p><p>Edric reached up and brushed his fingers against his sister’s breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb as he marveled at her beauty.</p><p>“Emira?” He said. “I love you...”</p><p>“I love you too...” Emira whispered back, slightly out of breath. She bent down to kiss him once more, their tongues coming into play as Emira rocked her hips. Edric could feel himself getting close now... Emira continued to ride him for a while before he rolled the two of them on their side. Pulling her flush against him, Edric thrust into her, the twins crying out each other’s names as they reached their climax.<br/>For a few minutes, they simply lay there, basking in the afterglow of their sex. Edric pulled out of her as Emira drew the blankets over them. The twins lay their heads on the pillows, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. Edric took his eyes off Emira for a second to check his watch; it was still fairly early in the afternoon, and their parents wouldn’t be expecting them home until after dark.</p><p>That was good; it meant they had all afternoon to make up for lost time. Two weeks of wanting to be with Emira, to touch her, to love her as he’d loved no other girl... but having to restrain himself to keep his feelings from being known to their parents and their little sister.</p><p>“Hand me my drink?” Emira asked. Edric nodded, sat up, and retrieved their glasses from the bedside table. Emira sat up as well, allowing the blanket to fall away as she did so, exposing her bare breasts for his viewing pleasure. Edric blushed, and passed Emira her glass.</p><p>“To us,” said Edric, and they clinked their glasses together once more.</p><p>“Mm,” said Emira as she downed the contents of her glass. “Wait up for me? I need to freshen up.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” said Edric. Emira slid out from under the blankets and strode towards the washroom, Edric’s eyes following the sway of her hips as she went, admiring her bare bottom.</p><p>Edric folded his arms behind his head and lay back on the pillows. Emira returned after just a few minutes- stopping at the bar on her way back to the bed to refill their glasses- before setting them and the bottle down on the bedside table before sliding back under the covers and draping herself across her brother’s bare chest.</p><p>"You know, if mom and dad ever find out what we've been doing... at least we'll have a place to stay," Emira remarked.</p><p>"You want to stay here?" Edric replied dumbstruck. "You said it gave you the creeps!"</p><p>"Well... yeah, the village certainly does," Emira elaborated. "But up here... it's actually kinda nice."</p><p>She wasn't wrong. Edric took another look out the window, observing the golden orb of the sun peering through the haze of red clouds, before turning his gaze back to his lover. It was actually quite beautiful up here...</p><p>"Yeah... you know what? You're right," Edric agreed. It is kinda nice up here..."</p><p>Edric and Emira kissed once more, and Edric could feel himself becoming aroused again. The fatigue from their first tryst was starting to subside as Emira grabbed hold of his erection, and he realized that she wanted more.</p><p>"Well, as long as we're here... we might as well make the most of it," Edric said as he slipped back inside her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, those of you who played Fallout: New Vegas may have noticed the references to the Dead Money DLC. Unless you just came here for the smut... As always, I appreciate feedback. Leave a comment, let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>